


cold nights

by hyattdeath



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: and stan is acutally rather nice, bill is not nice in the slightest, dipper and mabel are not doing so good, dont trust him, nothing graffic, small amout of violence, talk of death, wendy and soos are sweethearts and help alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan thinks about the twins and bill pops in for a "friendly" visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> ok so vertibird from tumblr made an absolutely cute little thing about Stan and bill that is right here by the way
> 
> http://vertibird.tumblr.com/post/102751180299/winter-nights-in-gravity-falls-must-be-really
> 
> but im mean and I make sad horrible stuff so yeah but I got the inspiration from them go check them out they make great art! and they write too! its like an added bonus!

it was cold in the shack, beyond cold, normally Stan used a space heater in his room but since the twins’ parents accidental death the kids were forced to stay with him, so he had put heater up there in the attic with them. since it was just him he never put in a heating system he just moved the space heater over to the shop part and then back at night but he was thinking it was time to just spend the money and have it installed. 

he had been so worried about the twins and making sure they were ok and ready for bed he forgot about himself, he was beyond lucky to have Soos and Wendy around to help him with the twins. Mabel wasn't her usual self they couldn’t get her to even crack a small smile if it wasn’t for Wendy coming over early and helping her dress he doubts she would even wear her colourful sweaters she was practically a rag doll. and dipper would barely move Stan had given up getting the kid out and about he was like a zombie if anyone even came close to mentioning anything strange going on in the town that was supernatural the boy flinched, mention the name bill and the boy threw up right then and there. Soos, bless him, set up a comfy chair in the shop that the two fit in together and laid a blanket across their laps and they just sat there Mabel with waddles and dipper with that accursed book, no one ever bothered them and it was easy to keep a watch on them 

Stan wasn't stupid he knew the kids had met bill he remembered how he acted when he first met him. everywhere he went he looked for prying eyes and triangles. he was always on the look out for bill. he watched dipper and Mabel they looked just like he had he could tell after Mabel's sock play that something bad had happened to dipper he was sure it had to do with bill surely no boy would have multiple stabs, bruises and burns on accident someone had hurt him and he seen someone possessed by bill he knew how bill acted he knew what he done to bodies he took over. he was sure that bill had been the ones to kill dipper and Mabel's parents he was beyond sure. 

thinking of the twins just made Stan more worried, he decided maybe he should go sleep up there with them he was told by Wendy that they slept in the same bed despite being put in separate beds. he could take who's ever bed was empty then he would be warm and keep a watch on them.

as he got up to leave the room grabbing his blankets and pillow the room turned monochromatic. “bill what do you want I'm kind of busy” Stan learned over the years that bill liked attention show him you’re not interested and he would leave faster .

“why if it isn’t Stanford! long time no see” bill must have been either getting ready to do bad or just done with it because he was in his human form. his hair gold with dark skin an eye patch over an eye and a nice yellow suit, smoke billowing out of his mouth his lone eye bright red, he was getting ready to kill I just got done visiting shooting star and pine tree. Boy,are they getting big!”

Stans eyes went wide if he had visited the twins he might have finished what he started, they might be dead. Stan tried to move his limbs to go check but he couldn't move “bill, what did you do to them? I know you killed their parents I know you had to have”

“oh silly Stanford there fine sleeping peacefully. you see i had to keep them close there getting near some dangerous stuff- or at least they were before I stepped in. but anyway I just thought I would stop on in to say hi to you, you know, you are one of my favorite meat bags!” as bill got closer, Stan shuddered in fear, the heat off of bill was excruciating. he was like a furnace it was as though he was made of lava instead of whatever bill’s body was made of. “of course as my favorite meat bag I should let you know that I don't appreciate that little portal you’ve been making and I suggest you destroy it if you wanna keep those awfully cute twins, cuz Stanford I got some uses for them that I know you wont like, and just so you remember here have a gift from me.” 

as bill started away from him he grabbed Stan's arm. pain shot up and down his body as his arm burned under the invisible fire inside bills body. after a few minutes bill let go and vanished as Stans world went back to colour. instantly ignoring all pain he ran to go to the twins room, when he opened the door, he found them asleep on Mabel's bed sound asleep not a hair out of place he walked to them and slowly moved them so he could see them better and both were fine breathing and everything. for now at least he might be spending a lot of nights in their bedroom after tonight.


End file.
